My Guide Tour
by punchjongin
Summary: Jongin terpaksa harus menjadi guide tour abal-abal Yifan, tamu hostel ayahnya yang membosankan juga bertindak semaunya sendiri, selama di Busan. Laki-laki keturunan China Kanada itu membuat Jongin kesal di hari-hari berikutnya. Hingga suatu saat ketika Jongin mengetahui bahwa Yifan adalah seorang aktor pendatang baru. YifanxJongin KrisxKai
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **My Guide Tour**

Main Cast : **Kim Jongin** and **Wu Yifan**

Rate :**T**

.

.

.

Jongin berhenti tepat di depan ruangan dengan pintu bernomor 21 bercat biru laut. Setelah menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menjadi sedikit gugup. Kenapa dia harus gugup? Sebelum dua hari terakhir seorang tamu hostel dari Kanada membuat dirinya harus sedikit bersabar, Kim Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang menjadi gugup tanpa alasan. Ia mengacak sedikit rambutnya ketika mengingat tamu hostel tersebut yang membuatnya sedikit tak bebas untuk bermain keluar dengan teman sebayanya selama libur kuliah semester ini. Seharusnya ia menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan mengunjungi game center. Bukan menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di hostel abojinya. Yah, salahkan omoni-nya yang memaksa ia membantu pekerjaan abojinya yang cukup menguras tenaga lebih. Walaupun bukan hotel atau semacamnya, hostel usaha milik abojinya memang mengundang banyak tamu untuk menginap dikarenakan biayanya yang cukup terjangkau daripada menghabiskan ratusan ribu won hanya untuk bermalam di hotel bintang tiga ke atas.

Tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." Suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut menginterupsinya untuk melangkah masuk.

Jongin memutar kenop pintu dengan cepat. Selanjutnya, ia menemukan sepasang mata coklat jernih yang membuat emosinya sedikit naik. Laki-laki di depannya itu sedang memakai jacket berhoodie coklat ketika Jongin masuk.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin memakan Chinese Food. Antarkan aku kesana."

Mendengar itu, beberapa lama kemudian Jongin menggerakkan ponselnya di udara kosong. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kau mempunyai ponsel. Setidaknya, gunakanlah GPS dan berjalanlah sendiri," ia melanjutkan, "Kau merusak hariku, Tuan Wu!"

"Tapi aku sudah membayar dimuka 100.000 won untuk guide tour selama di Busan." Yifan yang saat itu ada di depan Jongin wajahnya sangat serius.

"Itu karena kau memaksa abojiku untuk menyewa guide tour. Dan dia tak punya pilihan untuk menjadikanku _korban_nya!" Jongin membela diri sendiri.

Seorang bernama Wu itu mengambil sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan tangan daftar tempat-tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi dari atas kasur didekatnya, kemudian dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, ia menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Itu daftar tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Jangan membodohiku dengan menunjukkan tempat hiburan anak muda dua hari ini yang sudah kita kunjungi."

"Karena kau memiliki selera orang lanjut usia. Aku tak ingin pergi ke museum, atau tempat bersejarah seperti ini."

"Bertindaklah seperti itu. Dan aku akan menulis _review_ tidak menyenangkan di halaman _website_ hostel abojimu ini."

"Sial!" umpat Jongin dengan meninju tangannya ke udara kosong, "Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

.

.

Kedua laki-laki itu tiba di kawasan Haeundae-Gu saat menjelang senja, setelah mendengdarai metro train. Angin dan udara yang dingin menandakan datangnya musim dingin. Setelah hari ini mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat public, pilihan Yifan berakhir di Busan Museum of Art ini.

Bangunan itu memiliki jendela-jendela tinggi di beberapa dinding platinum, serta atap kaca di atas lobby agar cahaya dapat tercurah kedalam.

Jongin berjalan beriringan dengan Yifan. Laki-laki yang postur tubuhnya berbeda beberapa centi lebih pendek dari Yifan itu menampakkan wajah tak senang ketika mereka menginjakkan di dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Kepribadianmu yang membosankan, cukup mirip dengan museum ini." celetuk Jongin sembari membuka lembar demi lembar guide book yang ia peroleh di pintu masuk tepat ketika membayar tiket masuk museum ini.

"Ya. Mereka juga sering mengatakan itu." Tak sedikitpun Yifan menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Yifan yang sedang mengamati dengan serius sebuah lukisan di hadapan mereka yang berwujud absrak.

"Kau mengamati lukisan yang tak berwujud."

"Yeah." "Lukisan itu menggambarkan apa yang sedang ku rasakan." Jongin mengangguk seolah mengerti, ia bergeser pada lukisan di sebelahnya yang memiliki aliran kubisme.

"Ceritakan tentang Canada, Yifan." jongin sedikit antusias dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tak ada yang menarik."

"Yeah! Itu bagimu. Bagi orang yang belum pernah kesana pasti penasaran."

"Tak ada yang menarik selain bagian dari Amerika Utara."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi."

Yifan tak membalas perkataan Jongin.

Keheningan tak nyaman menggantung di udara. Yifan terus berkeliling mengamati isi dari museum tersebut dan sesekali berdecak kagum dengan karya beberapa master piece di negeri gingseng yang terpajang. Ingin sekali Yifan mengabadikan beberapa lukisan yang membuatnya kagum, namun, larangan untuk memotret mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bahkan tak terlihat mempedulikan Jongin yang sedari awal mengekori dan menggerutu tak jelas. Sedangkan Jongin, ia terus memainkan ponselnya, mengecek SNS dan membalas beberapa balasan temannya ketika ia mengupdate status lokasi berpindah lima tempat dalam sehari ini.

.

.

Kedai ramen di dekat Seomyeon _Subway Station_ tak pernah sepi oleh orang yang ingin memakan ramen buatan tangan si pemilik kedai yang tersohor. Lampu kuning sepanjang jalan kota telah dihidupkan, menandakan kehidupan yang akan berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Jongin memimpin melangkah memasuki kedai diikuti oleh Yifan. Di dalam kedai ramen, beberapa orang menyapa Jongin. Yifan tak tahu, Jongin itu populer. Setelah memesan dua porsi ramen, sebotol soju dan dua kaleng soda, mereka berjalan menuju meja di ujung ruangan yang kosong.

Sekelompok remaja gadis berseragam sekolah mendongak dan berbisik-bisik dengan memadangi Yifan, laki-laki yang berjalan dengan Jongin menuju meja di ujung ruangan.

Pemampilan Yifan sedikit mencolok, Busan bukanlah Seoul yang hampir bisa ditemui di sudut kota orang berpakaian dengan modis, memperbaiki wajahnya dengan melakukan operasi. Busan penuh dengan kesederhanaan penduduk yang belum terlalu mengikuti gaya hidup orang Seoul. Yah, walaupun Busan adalah kota metropolitan di Korea. Tetap saja, penampilan Yifan bak orang tersohor dengan wajah yang sangat di atas standar orang Korea pada umumnya membuat beberapa orang berdecak kagum.

Yifan mengamati keadaan kedai yang dipenuhi pengunjung berbagai usia. Kedai yang tak cukup luas namun terlihat bersih membuat mereka betah untuk sedikit berlama-lama di dalam kedai.

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke Kanada?" Jongin berbicara dengan lancar kemudian menegak air putih dingin yang telah disediakan di setiap meja disana.

"Kenapa kau terkesan ingin mengusirku dari Korea." Tanya Yifan sambil melepas jaket.

"Apakah begitu kentara?"

Yifan terdoorong untuk menjawab, "Aku tak suka gaya bicaramu. Sungguh."

"Apa? Aku menggunakan bahasa Inggris standar kok."

"Maksudku, perkataan sarkastikmu."

Jongin tak mau adu pintar dengan lelaki ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah berkeliling menggunakan metro dan harus berjalan kaki di lima tempat dalam sehari karena Yifan bersikeras untuk menggunakan metro train daripada harus membonceng Jongin diatas motor matic milik abojinya.

"Baiklah. Takkan kulakukan lagi."

"Senang mendengarnya." Yifan mengakui.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan Busan daripada Seoul?"

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Mereka bergegas untuk menyantap makan malam masing-masing.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah bosan pergi ke Seoul."

"Apakah kau sering pergi ke Seoul? Kau bisa berbicara bahasa Korea?"

"Adik iparku orang Seoul, tentu saja beberapa kali aku mengunjungi keluarganya. Sebelum kembali ke Seoul, ia tinggal denganku di Kanada."

"Aku bisa berbahasa Korea sedikit," Yifan berkata dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang cukup lancar.

"YAA!" Jongin sedikit berteriak sembari memukulkan sepasang ujung sumpitnya ke kepala Yifan dan mengumpat kasar. "Kalau begitu berbicara bahasa Korea. Kau membuatku pusing dengan bahasa Inggris yang buruk."

Yifan terkekeh melihat reaksi Jongin.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, Yifan membuat Jongin benar-benar kesal. Malam hari ketiga setelah Yifan menjadi tamu hostel, Jongin memohon pada abojinya untuk menggantikan pekerjaan sebagai personal guide tour dengan Jongdae, kakaknya, dengan alasan ia harus mengunjungi teman yang sedang sakit yang bertempat tinggal di Seoul selama beberapa hari. Tuan Kim mengijinkan Jongin pergi ke Seoul dan memberikan beberapa won untuk perjalanan menggunakan KTX.

Pagi harinya, setelah mengetahui Kim Jongdae yang akan menggantikan Jongin, Yifan memtuar akal hingga ia memberikan sejumlah uang tambahan pada abojinya agar Jongin tetap menjadi guide tournya selama di Busan.

Sehari kemudian, mereka disini, di coffee shop kecil yang berada dilantai dasar hostel.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Wu Yifan, karena kau permintaanmu pada abojiku membuat aku bergegas pulang ke Busan sehari setelah aku di Seoul," Jongin mengatakan itu dengan tatapan mata yang penuh makna, "Kau membuat liburan semesterku menjadi buruk!"

Tatapan mata Jongin membuat Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk focus dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepul dihadapannya. Bahkan Jongin belum mengganti pakaiannya dan meletakkan backpack di kamarnya setelah kembali pulang dari Seoul beberapa menit lalu. Kamar Jongin berada di ujung lantai dasar hostel tersebut.

"Kesepakatan di awal, kau adalah guide tourku. Bukan kakakmu, Kim Jongdae." Yifan tak memandang mata Jongin ketika berbicara.

"Yah! Tapi aku tak pernah menyetujuinya!"

Yifan tak menjawab. Wajahnya yang tak menampakkan ekspresi bersalah sedikitpun membuat jongin sedikit geram.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku memiliki aboji yang tergila-gila dengan uang!" sambil mengacak dan menjambak rambutnya, Jongin menggeram kesal.

Terdengar suara cangkir yang diletakkan ketika Jongin mengeluh tentang abojinya tersebut. Yifan baru saja menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan liburanku harus menjadi guide tour orang sepertimu."

Yifan tak berkata apapun, hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karena mendapatkan uang tambahan di libur semestermu."

"Ya. Tapi tidak dengan menjadi guide tour abal-abal seperti ini."

Yah, benar. Jongin yang dibesarkan di Busan tentu saja mengetahui seluk beluk kota kelahirannya tersebut. Namun, ketika untuk pertama kalinya menjadi guide tour bayaran Yifan, ia tak benar memaparkan dengan jelas bagaimana tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan. Namun, Yifan juga tak memprotes bagaimana Jongin menjalankan pekerjaannya. Sungguh aneh.

"Kenapa harus aku? Huh?" pertanyaan Jongin seketika membuat wajah Yifan mendekat tepat di depan hidungnya. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berdiri untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yifan.

"Bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap kekanakan." Sambung Jongin.

"Kau bilang aku kekanakan?"

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa? Kau membayar lebih pada abojiku dan secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk memanggil aku pulang."

Malas untuk menjelaskan isi hati Jongin. Ia geram dengan tingkah tamu hostelnya yang satu ini. Yifan memiringkan kepala kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Kesalahakn apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

Ekspresi wajah Jongin seperti sedang ingin memakan habis apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Orang berjiwa tua sepertimu, tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak muda."

"Kau berbicara seolah umurku 20 tahun dibawahku."

"Yah. Benar. Kau seperti ahjussi tua."

"Orang yang kau sebut ahjussi tua ini, menyukaimu, anak muda." Kata-kata Yifan seolah membuat Jongin ingin lari dari situasi ini. Ia hanya memandang lurus sosok Yifan di hadapannya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin."

Tiba-tiba suara Yifan menyadarkan lamunan Jongin. Jongin ingin sekali segera masuk dan mengunci diri di kamar. Namun, bibir tipis Yifan yang menyapu bibir tebalnya, mengurungkan niatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **My Guide Tour**

Main Cast : **Kim Jongin** and **Wu Yifan**

Rate : **T**

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menelusuri lorong kampus dan bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya pada pagi itu. Laki-laki tan yang sedang berjalan dan menyedot beberapa perhatian mahasiswa baru itu teringat beberapa waktu lalu dimana Yifan mengucapkan kata taboo dalam hidupnya. Selang sebulan setelah peristiwa itu, kenapa dia tidak ada komunikasi. Mungkin terlalu lama untuk Yifan berada dalam kurun waktu yang tak singkat hanya untuk menjelajah kota seperti Busan. Sejak memutuskan untuk aksi-protes-dengan-mogok-makan-dan-mengurung-diri, Tuan Kim menyetujui permintaan Jongin untuk berhenti menjadi personal guide tour laki-laki 27 tahun tersebut. Untung saja, Yifan tak menolak ketika Kim Jongdae kembali menjadi guide tournya yang cukup membosankan dan ia memilih untuk mempercepat tanggal kepulangannya ke Kanada lima hari setelahnya.

Jantung Jongin sedikit berdekat cepat saat itu. Ia tak memiliki nomor ponsel, ataupun alamat si kepala pirang tersebut setelah Yifan kembali ke Kanada tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!"

Menggerutu tak jelas adalah salah satu kegiatan yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini dengan sering. Jongin memang populer, dengan keahilannya menaklukkan lantai dansa pump di game center se antero Busan, ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, maksudnya mencium-tanpa-permisi. Yifan telah merebut _first kiss_-nya yang ia deklarasikan akan menjadi milik istrinya kelak. Yeah, kau bertemu manusia modern berotak tua, seperti Kim satu ini.

Kampus itu terlihat sedikit lenggang di bagian utara gedung, mahasiswa tetap sepertinya ini seharusnya sedang menikmati hari-hari terakhir masa libur mereka. Orientation Day di kampusnya sudah berjalan dua hari ini, membuat seperempat luas kampusnya dipenuhi dengan seragam putih dan hitam khas mahasiswa baru. Konyol. Bahkan Jongin meninggalkan acara orientation day nya saat hari kedua dan berujung di game center. Ia membenci peraturan yang sangat teoritis. Setidaknya ia tak perlu pergi sendirian karena siswa-yang-mempunyai-nilai-dibawah-rata-rata-sama-dengannya itu wajib lapor dengan dosen pembimbing mereka.

.

.

Jeonpo Catholic Church yang terletak di satu pemukiman yang menghadap Busan Cinema Center, menaranya yang ramping menjulang di atas pepohonan. Walaupun letaknya menghadap salah satu tempat public yang sering dikunjungi penduduk sekitar, gereja itu sedikit sepi. Jongin memperlambat langkahnya keluar area gereja, setelah menyelesaikan ibadahnya.

Malam ini, jalanan sedikit renggang dan kering. Langkah kaki Jongin menuju Cinema Center itu tak terhenti, walau pikirannya benar tak ada disana. Setelah memasuki gedung yang besar dan cukup ramai pada malam sabtu itu, ia bergegas untuk melihat beberapa poster yang tertempel di ruangan sepanjang studio. Ia meneliti benar film apa yang ingin ia tonton. Ia sedikit menepuk pipinya pelan dan mengucek mata ketika dirinya berada di depan poster besar film dari China berjudul, Somewhere Only We Know. Ia memajukan dirinya untuk membaca nama pemain yang tertera di bawah poster itu, tak salah lagi. Wu Yifan. Jongin sedikit terkekeh dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan orang ini, melihat poster film saja teringat Yifan." ujar Jongin dengan kesal. Ia menggeser kakinya ketika sepasang anak muda berdiri menghadap poster itu tak jauh darinya.

Jongin mengangguk kemudian menepuk bahu si pria, "Apakah ini bertuliskan 'W-u-Y-i-f-a-n'?" sembari menunjuk poster bagian bawah letak dimana para pemain tertulis.

Sepasang kekasih itu menatapnya sedikit heran. Kemudian, si pria yang tubuhnya sedikit tinggi dari Jongin itu berkata, "Ya. Apakah kau buta bahasa Korea? Itu Wu Yifan."

"Kau mengetahui siapa dia?"

"Ku dengar, ia salah satu actor China yang mendapat Award dunia dengan pemeran pendukung terbaik." Perempuan itu menyahut pertanyaan Jongin dengan lancar.

Jongin mengangguk kemudian berjalan menjauhi poster tersebut. ia memiringkan kepala kekanan atau kekiri menimang perkataan perempuan tersebut.

'Jika dilihat dari wajahnya sih, ia tak terlihat berbohong.'

'Ah! Tapi apa benar Yifan adalah pemain film.'

'Tapi jika ia actor dunia, kenapa ia memilih penginapan tak selevel dengannya.'

'Jika ia actor, kenapa ketika ia berjalan dengan Jongin menyusuri Busan, tak ada yang meminta tanda tangan atau foto.'

'Ku pikir wanita di sepanjang jalan berbisik karena ia tampan, tapi mungkin karena mereka mengenali siapa Yifan.'

'Apa yang ku bilang barusan? Tampan? Cih! Aku lebih tampan daripada ahjussi tua itu.'

Ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melakukan web surfing. Mengetik keywords, 'Wu Yifan' dan matanya nyaris melompat jika ia menjadi salah satu chara di anime Jepang. Jongin baru mengetahui ternyata Yifan adalah laki-laki China-Kanada dan usiannya hanya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

'Aku tak pernah menyangka, Yifan itu actor setenar ini.'

'Dan aku tak menyangka, umurnya lebih muda daripada penampilannya'

Ia mengscroll kolom komentar di weibo Yifan, dan menemukan sebuah komentar, 'Sepertinya, minggu lalu aku melihatmu di salah satu kedai ramen di Busan. Apakah itu benar anda?' komentar yang di tulis dua minggu lalu oleh seorang bernama Kim Jihyun.

Semakin pupus sudah harapannya untuk bertemu dengan Yifan. ia membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada mesin ticketing di depannya. Setelah membeli ticket menonton Somewhere Only We Know, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang menimpanya akhir ini. Seperti drama yang terlalu mengandaikan seorang idol dengan fansnya.

'Ya! Tapi aku bukan fansnya.'

Jongin tertawa, ia meninggalkan area mesin ticketing itu dengan pandangan aneh para pengantri ticket di belakangnya.

.

.

Setelah seminggu ia kembali menjalani kuliah semester baru dan membantu sedikit membantu beberapa tamu check in dan check out di hostel milik ayahnya, kesibukan Jongin belum berakhir. Setelah malam itu ia menonton film yang dibintangi oleh '_ahjussi tua'_ itu, ia benar-benar yakin jika Wu Yifan yang menyebalkan adalah si actor terkenal itu. Ia bahkan berulang kali bertanya pada perempuan teman sekelasnya, dan memang benar mereka mengetahui actor muda tersebut. _Aku benar-benar seperti manusia yang sudah lama tak berada di luar gua_, batinnya. Ponselnya bordering, dan hanya sebuah nomor yang muncul di layar tanpa nama.

"Ya?" katanya, sambil mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan mengapit permukaan ponsel diantara bahu dan telinga kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terus mencatat ID card beberapa tamu yang akan check in di hostelnya.

"Temui aku sekarang di kamar 21." Suara dalam dan maskulin pria itu terdengar dari seberang sambungan.

"Ini siapa? Aku sedang mengurus check ini tamuku." Kilah Jongin.

Ia benar benar tak menyangka jika seorang tamu hostel milik ayahnya akan menelpon seperti ini, bagaimana ia mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

"Baiklah. 10 menit lagi, tamui aku di kamar 21."

"YA!" Jongin berteriak membuat beberapa tamu hostelnya terlonjak kaget, setelah ia menggumamkan perkataan maaf dan membungkuk berkali-kali, ia berbicara pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau pikir aku siapa! Menyuruhku seenaknya."

Tak menerima jawaban selain sambungan tersebut terputus, Jongin mendengus kesal.

.

.

Sepuluh menit tentu berjalan dengan cepat saat Jongin telah menyelesaikan beberapa keperluan tamu hostel. Ia sedikit merenggangkan ototnya dan berpikir mungkin Jongdae sedang menjahili dirinya. Baiklah, ia akan melakukan balas dendam saat ini.

Jongin tiba di pintu bernomor 21 itu, tanpa mengetuk, ia membuka pintu biru laut itu tanpa permisi. Namun, niantnya untuk menjahili Jongdae terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di tengah ruangan tersebut. Jongin ingin sekali menghambur kepelukan seseorang didepannya, namun, ia tau, ia laki-laki.

"Sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar seseorang didepannya. Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat alisnya. "Aku sudah merindukanmu."

Jongin kehilangan suara untuk sepersekian detik.

"Aku baru kembali. Aku baru mengurus kepindahaknku di Korea."

Jongin berjengit saat membayangkan ia akan bertemu orang dihadapannya dengan sesekali, karena mereka berada di satu Negara yang sama. Yifan melangkah mendekati Jongin yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu, ia memeluk laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku waktu itu."

Bagus! Untuk yang kedua kalinya Yifan membuat jantung Jongin seakan berlari dari tempatnya dan masuk kedalam laut yang berada di tepian Haeundae Beach.

Jongin menarik diri, mendorong tubuh Yifan beberapa centi bergerak. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Ia masih mempunyai harga diri. Yeah, Jongin yakin itu!

"Aku? Memeluk calon suamiku."

"Kau gila!"

"Yeah! Aku serpertinya sudah gila karenamu."

"Kembalilah ke Kanada atau China!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah berganti kewarganegaraan menjadi Korea."

"Bagaimana bisa!"

"Aku bisa melakukan semua dengan tangan kosongku."

"Kau begitu yakin."

"Kau semakin cerewet saja,"

"Itu karena kau! Dasar actor abal. Manangis di film saja dengan wajah datar."

"Itu karena karakternya seperti itu." Yifan meyakinkan, "Kau sudah melihat film ku?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau bukan actor yang baik."

Yifan terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jongin. Ia kemudian melihat jam di mejanya. "Aku ingin memakan makanan Perancis. Antarkan aku kesana!"

"Kau bisa menggunakan GPS. Dan seharusnya kau menyewa hotel bintang lima di kawasan ini. Cih aku masih tak percaya kau memilih hostel murahan seperti ini selama di Busan."

Sesuatu pada nada suara Jongin menyadarkan Yifan. ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan disanalah laki-laki yang membuat hatinya tak beraturan selama lima tahun belakangan. Memenuhi beberapa ruang di dirinya.

"Ya! Aku tak bisa bernafas." Seru Jongin, beberapa saat setelah ia meronta di pelukan Yifan.

"Aku kesini ingin menikahimu."

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah dengan Wang Li Kun! "

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu. Enak saja!"

"Nada kesalmu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Diamlah! Aku tak cemburu. Kembalilah ke China atau Kanada sebelum aku menendangmu."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Ya.. Aku ju…. Ah tidak… tidak! Berbicara apa kau ini!"

"Terus saja mengelak."

"Yah! Dasar actor abal! Pergi kau!"

.

.

_Yifan berjalan menyusuri kawasan Hongdae dengan kekasih adik tirinya, Sehun. Setelah sebelumnya mereka menghabiskan waktu berjalan dan meminum secangkir kopi di kawasan anak muda tersebut._

_Pandangan Yifan terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan di depannya. Dari tempatnya ia berdiri, terlihat sekumpulan pelajar yang masih memakai seragam sekolah melakukan battle dance. Sehun menjelaskan pada Yifan tentang sekelompok penari yang umumnya laki-laki tersebut. ia menjelaskan bahwa kelompok street performer dihadapannya sekarang adalah salah satu penari yang tak diragukan dikawasan tersebut. Yifan tak menyimak betul penjelasan yang dipaparkan oleh Sehun, mata dan seluruh konsentrasinya tertuju pada seorang pelajar laki-laki yang sedang melakukan gerakan popping dengan kedua temannya di tengah kerumunan tersebut._

_Yifan merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sepertinya, ia mengagumi pelajar laki-laki dihadapannya tersebut dalam sepersekian detik._

_Dan saat itu, ia merasa telah jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang salah. Homoseksual masih menjadi sesuatu yang taboo di masyarakat, namun ia memecahkan dinding pembatas itu karena satu orang, namja tan yang memiliki bibir tebal di depannya._

_._

_._

_Yeah, berterimakasihlah pada Sehun karena membantunya untuk mendapatkan sedikit informasi siapa namja tan tersebut. Sehun tak mungkin menolak, itu satu-satunya persyaratan yang diminta Yifan sebelum ia menikahi adik tirinya. Kakak ipar itu memanfaatkan ke-naïve-an Sehun, mungkin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Saya membuat sequel ini karena review yang berkata jika cerita ini menggantung.**


	3. SEQUEL

Tittle : **My Guide Tour**

Main Cast : **Kim Jongin** and **Wu Yifan**

Rate :**T**

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan akan menikmati rasa gatal ini. Embusan kebawah kulit pun rasanya juga menyenangkan. Inikah rasanya berpacaran? Sejak kejadian di kamar bernomor 21 itu, Jongin tak menolak ketika Yifan memutuskan secara sepihak untuk memiliki Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin setengah dimabukkan oleh sesuatu, bagai mabuk laut saat menyebrangi pulau Jindo sewaktu karya wisatanya di sekolah menengah.

Untunglah Jongin tak sering beradu pandang dengan Yifan di hostel. Yeah, Yifan masih menempati kamar nomor 21 dan membookingnya selama beberapa lama. Meskipun begitu, saat mereka beradu pandang, Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi saat berpisah, ia sendiri yang akan mencarinya lebih dulu, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Yifan. Laki-laki itu benar-benar serius atas ucapannya berganti kewarganegaraan menjadi Korea. Mungkin, dia akan lebih lama tinggal di Korea karena ia sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu actor pendatang baru di Korea. Setidaknya, itu hal bodoh yang dipikirkan Jongin.

Jongin berjalan keluar melalui pelataran kampusnya yang luas. Ia tersenyum dan sesekali memejamkan matanya, merasakan embusan angin. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah uluran tangan menggenggam kotak merah muda bertali pita dihadapannya. Ia menoleh ke pemilik kotak itu, Krystal Jung. Ia tersenyum pada perempuan itu.

"Ini untukmu, Jongin-sunbae." Jongin menerima kotak merah muda itu dengan senyum lebarnya,

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari mengkocok kotaknya di udara.

"Kau bisa membukanya ketika dirumah, sunbae." Jongin mengangguk kemudian membungkuk kecil pada Krystal.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Ehn… Bisakah temani aku ke kedai bubble tea?"

Jongin nampak berpikir. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo! Aku akan mentraktirmu, Krystal." Jongin memutuskan untuk mentraktir Krystal, hitung-hitung membalas kebaikan Krystal yang sejak seminggu lalu memberinya beberapa kotak kecil setiap pulang kuliah. Jongin bahkan heran bagaimana jam kuliah mereka bisa berakhir bersama. Tanpa laki-laki itu tau, Krystal memperhatikan Jongin sejak dua minggu lalu. Tentu saja ia akan mencatat di ponselnya jam berapa ia akan pulang, walau ia harus meninggalkan kelasnya. Bodoh.

Krystal tersenyum kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin keluar area kampus.

.

.

Tenggorokan Jongin terasa sakit dan hatinya tertegun. Jongin yang sedikit naïve berpikir jika Krystal memberikan kotak yang sama pada beberapa senior, sebagai ucapan rasa hormat. Namun, jika dipikir kembali, tak mungkin ia menghabiskan puluhan ribu won untuk memberikan secara personal pada sunbaenya. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. Ini agak berlebihan. Ia melirik ekspresi Krystal, tidak ada yang membuatnya ragu-ragu. Krystal menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di meja. Ia menyeruput sedikit bubble tea rasa coklat miliknya,

"Jadi.. Bagaimana sunbae?" Pertanyaan Kyrstal kembali memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kau baru saja memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingu mu?"

Krystal mengangguk antusias.

"Aku menyukai sunbae sejak hari pertama di kampus. Maukah sunbae menjadi namjachinguku?"

Mereka berada dalam keheningan sepersekian detik. Ia belum pernah menolak perempuan dengan sendirinya. Ia butuh Chanyeol untuk membantunya saat ini.

"Jongin itu milikku." Suara maskulin seseorang menginterupsi mereka untuk menoleh ke arah suara. Jongin sedikit melotot, sedangkan Krystal senang bukan main. Dihadapannya sekarang, seorang actor pendatang baru yang menghiasi beberapa layar televisi berdiri. Wu Yifan berdiri dengan angkuhnya bak pangeran yang sedang meminta pengawalnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Wu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tentu saja, Jongin nampak terheran karena Yifan berada disini. Bukankah selama seminggu akhir ini, ia meninggalkan Busan dan pergi ke Seoul untuk melakukan scenario reading dan beberapa take untuk drama terbarunya yang akan tayang tujuh bulan kedepan?

"Aku? Tentu saja menjemput kekasihku." Wajah Yifan tampak tenang.

Krystal berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata berbinar. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan juga beberapa bagian tubuh Yifan, memastikan jika ia tak bermimpi di siang bolong.

"Apakah anda Wu Yifan?"

Yifan mengangguk. Kemudian Krystal melonjak gembira, ia mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru dari kantong celananya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta fotomu juga tanda tanganmu?"

Setelah meladeni Jung selama beberapa menit, Yifan duduk bergabung di meja itu. Jongin yang tampak gugup, ia terus menyeruput bubble tea mocca tanpa henti, membuat Yifan sedikit terkekeh.

"Maaf, Krystal-ssi. Jongin itu sudah menjadi kekasihku." Yifan mengetahui nama Krystal ketika perempuan itu meminta tanda tangan di salah satu notebook mata kuliahnya.

Krystal masih dalam keadaan tak percaya jika-ia-akan-bertemu-dengan-aktir-favorite nya dan juga tak percaya akan-perkataan-Yifan-yang-mengagetkan.

"Apa benar itu, Jongin?" dengan sedikit hati-hati Krystal bertanya pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

Jongin mengangguk lemas. Dengan perasaan bersalah ia memandang Krystal yang tersenyum seolah telah mengerti semuanya. Ini kelemahan Jongin, ia tak tega untuk menyakiti hati perempuan yang menyukainya. Walaupun semua berakhir penolakan. Yeah, Jongin itu populer di sekolah menengahnya, siapa yang tak tertarik padanya? Kadang-kadang, perempuan yang menyukai Jongin sering memanfaatkan sifat Jongin yang terlalu-tak-ingin-menyakiti-hati-seorang-perempuan dengan memaksanya menjadi namjachingunya. Beruntunglah saat itu Chanyeol membantu Jongin mengatasi perempuan-perempuan itu. Ah.. Jongin jadi teringat pada Chanyeol. Ia merindukan temannya yang sudah pindah ke Seoul untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Chanyeol lah yang mengajarkan sedikit demi sedikit bagaimana cara menolak pernyataan cinta perempuan-perempuan tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan meminta Jongin-sunbae untuk menjadi namjachinguku lagi. Aku sudah kalah di muka karena Yifan-ssi." akhirnya Krystal angkat bicara. "Tapi ingat! Kalau anda menyakiti Jongin-sunbae sedikitpun, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Yifan-ssi!"

Jongin tak bisa mengelak tentang rahasia itu. Seharusnya dalam hubungan yang taboo ini tidak perlu repot-repot menceritakan hal seperti ini. Nanti justru bisa menjadi kompleks dan bahkan Yifan telah mengutarakan niatnya untuk membawa Jongin ke Kanada, menikah disana dan kembali ke Korea setelahnya. Orang tua Jongin serta Jongdae merestui mereka. Setelah dua puluh satu tahun, akhirnya Jongin mempunyai kekasih. Mereka pikir, Jongin mempunyai sedikit kelainan karena tak sekalipun terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan. Yeah, mereka merasa bersyukur, walaupun kelak Jongin akan menjadi suami seorang laki-laki. Sepertinya mereka sudah putus asa.

Jongin membuka mulut bermaksud untuk menceritakan sesuatu, namun ganggaman Yifan menahannya.

"Kami harus segera pulang, Krystal-ssi." Ucap Yifan sembari menarik Jongin berdiri. "Tidak apa kan kami tinggal sendiri?"

Krystal mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya, "Ku harap bisa bertemu dengan Yifan-ssi dengan sering."

_'Pasti Sulli dan Luna iri melihat foto selcaku dengan Yifan', _batinnya.

.

.

Ada arus kecil yang muncul dalam perasaan Jongin terhadap Yifan. Hanya sebuat riak kecil pada permukaan air karena embusan angin. Yang mungkin akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu, atau semakin meluap karena arus deras yang menderanya.

Yifan menajamkan tatapan matanya dan menatap wajah Jongin, Jongin pun menundukkan kepala dan meskipun ia agak gugup, Jongin memeluk Yifan dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Yifan terulur membalas pelukan hangat Jongin, ia terus mengelus puncak kepala Jongin dengan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Aku akan memberikan bulan untukmu." Yifan memandang langit sambil membayangkan bulan yang masih belum tampak.

Pasti dia akan memberikan semuanya.

"Aku akan memberikan matahari untukmu" sahut Jongin sembari menciumi bibir tipis Yifan. Jongin menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Yifan dan sekali lagi aroma kasual, segar dan alami memenuhi kepala Jongin.

"Yifan?" Jongin memanggil tanpa mengandahkan wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"…Aku rindu padamu."

"Kau sedang punya masalah?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang aku merindukanmu"

"Untunglah kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan merindukanmu lagi."

Yifan melepaskan beban di lengannya dan langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Jongin. Ia mengecup rahang kanan Jongin dengan sekali.

"Kau senang sekali meralat kata-katamu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku harus lebih sering meninggalkanmu di Busan untuk pergi bekerja."

Jongin menggeram kesal, membuat Yifan tersenyum tulus. Yifan membalik tubuh Jongin kemudian membungkukkan badan lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna silver dari saku celananya kemudian membuka tutupnya. Kotak kecil tersebut terukir kaligrafi China yang menunjukkan kepemilikan cincin tersebut. Kim Jongin.

"Maukah kau memakainya?"

Dalam tiga langkah Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapan Yifan. Yifan mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam kotak lalu memasangnya di jari manis Jongin. Cincin logam berwarna silver yang di dalamnya terukir nama Kim Jongin juga Wu Yifan, cincin indah yang dipilih Yifan itu didesain sama dengan cincin yang tergantung di leher Yifan. Jari jemarinya bergerak perlahan di jari-jari Jongin. Tubuh Jongin semakin gemetar kelika logam yang dingin bertemu dengan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat.

"Aku belum menyetujuinya, Yifan."

"Setuju ataupun tidak, kau tak akan menolak." Sergah Yifan, "Kau mencintaiku."

Kedua lengan Yifan mendekap dan menarik pinggang Jongin. Kemudian bibir Jongin pun mendarat di bibir Yifan. Kali ini, Jongin yang mencium Yifan dahulu. Jongin merasakan bibir Yifan terasa sangat manis. Mungkin karena Yifan tak pernah merokok. Jongin terus melumat bibir Yifan dengan mata terpejam. Yifan membuka mata kemudian memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang meluapkan kerinduannya pada dirinya.

"Bersiaplah untuk masa depan."

Yifan berkata dengan yakin sambil menatap wajah Jongin yang terbengong kaku seperti orang bodoh untuk beberapa kalinya.

Sejak pertama mengenal laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin ini, baru pertama kali Yifan melihatnya panik seperti ini. Yifan menatap Jongin yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa itu dengan lucu.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu."

Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak suka? Tidak mungkin ia tak suka mendengar berita ini. Ia selalu membayangkan keluarganya sendiri dengan laki-laki China ini. Setiap memikirkan anak yang mirip dengannya dan laki-laki ini, ia selalu berdebar-debar. Yah walaupun itu tak mungkin. Ia akan mengadopsi anak setelah menikah. Namun, ketika mimpinya itu sedikit lagi menjadi kenyataan, rasa bahagia yang luar biasa merasukinya seolah tak membiarkan ia berpikir secara jernih. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya terpikir untuk memeluk dan merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri dengan Yifan yang saling berpacu.

Awalnya, Jongin menganggap bahwa cinta itu tak ada di dunia ini. Namun, setetelah membuat pilihan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, rasanya kini ia menjadi lelaki paling berbahagian di dunia ini.

"_Saranghae_, Yifan. Kau adalah pilihan yang terbaik bagiku."

"Bagaimana ya? Tapi kau adalah pilihan yang terburuk bagiku."

Mendengar pengakuan Yifan, Jongin memutar kembali ingatannya dan tertawa pelan.

Meskipun orang ini suka bersikap semaunya dan keras kepala, ia tetap memulai hubungannya dengan orang ini.

Meskipun dirinya adalah pilihan terburuk bagi Yifan, sekarang orang inilah yang menjadi orang yang dicintainya.

Cinta Yifan bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, seuatu hari ia menjadi pelengkap kehidupan bagi orang ini.

Jongin belum memikirkan sejauh bagaimana ia akan berurusan dengan actor yang sedang melejit ini. Membayangkannya pun tak pernah, yang mungkin penggemar suaminya akan menendang jauh bokong seksi Jongin atau membunuhnya pun ia tak peduli. Yeah, katakan Jongin egois untuk saat ini.

Kini, kisah cinta mereka yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N: **

** Sebenarnya chapter sebelumnya itu sudah sequel karena flashback Yifan, tapi sepertinya menggantung. Jadi saya buat chapter ini menjadi sequel. Maaf jika kurang puas.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review.**

**Saya belum tau kapan akan melanjutkan fanfiction chaptered yang lain sebelum ini.**


End file.
